1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus including a display part to display an image and a bezel part provided at the edge of the display part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel on which an image is displayed, including liquid crystal panels and/or plasma display panels (PDPs).
A display apparatus includes a display part to display an image and a bezel part provided at the edge of the display part to support the display part. Recently, in keeping with the trend towards an increasing emphasis on external design and spatial minimization, there has been an increasing desire to minimize the width of the bezel part.